The invention relates to an optoelectronic circuit arrangement, as for instance for thermal viewing equipment, comprising a plurality of independent photodetector elements whose signals are combined by multiplexing means.
Circuitry of this type has already been proposed, in which the signals of the photodetector elements are combined and the output signals of the multiplexing means are amplified. A disadvantage with such a system is that the amplifiers are saturated by spikes.